


toxicity

by gingersunshine (orphan_account)



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, Memory Loss, Zombie Apocalypse, infected awsten au, kind of unsettling, this is based off a tiktok please leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gingersunshine
Summary: he isn't himself anymore.





	toxicity

awsten wasnt the same since the virus.

he was forgetting.

"i-ive got a record player that was made in 2014," he would mumble to himself. it felt like so long ago. what would it have been like if he stayed home instead?

the rotten skin hanging from his arm peeled.

"dyed my hair blue."

he was so close.

"came out a seasick.. a seasick sort of green."

he didn't tone his hair before dyeing it. after the news of the sickness came out, he never let himself waste time. he now wastes his time by seeing the shedding green on his pillowcases.

"i like vintage dresses.." does he? "when they fall just below my knees."

he knew he was going to die. he was halfway there. he's been thinking, whats the point of it all? he's a dead man walking. he grabbed onto his thigh and pulled. it didn't move. it wasn't done rotting, perhaps.

"i pretend i scraped them."


End file.
